


my crush, my brother, harry from the camp

by louisofvere



Series: harry and his twins [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Louis, Bottom William, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top William, harry masturbates to the thought of the twins, louis is sad and confused, will is a little shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William lernt Harry im Camp kennen. Dieser lässt es nicht kalt, dass William einen identischen Zwillingsbruder hat. Es endet in sexueller Frustration und einem traurigen Louis, der sich verlassen fühlt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my crush, my brother, harry from the camp

Louis bleibt an dem Morgen im Bett liegen, an dem William fährt. Sein Zwilling drückt ihm einen einzigen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann hört Louis nur noch Fußstapfen, die von ihm weg laufen.  
Weglaufen. Louis seufzt und dreht sich um, denn er weiß, dass er William einen ganzen Sommer nicht mehr sehen wird und jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern kann.  
Die Frist ist abgelaufen.  
Die Fahrt zum Camp ist für William ziemlich eintönig. Er begnügt sich allein mit der Musik in seinen Ohren, schaut aus dem Fenster und träumt von einer Welt, in dem ein Junge ungestört und in aller Öffentlichkeit mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zusammen sein kann.  
William will niemand anderen als Louis. Das ist es ja.  
Louis ist sein ein und alles und mehr braucht er nicht.  
William ist so in sich vertieft, dass er nicht merkt, als der Bus zum Halten vor dem Camp kommt. Dass alle Jungen lachend und murmelnd aussteigen.  
„William Tomlinson“, hört er eine strenge Stimme, selbst durch die Musik und das bringt ihn dazu zu nicken.  
Er schluckt, packt seine Sachen um sich herum zusammen und verlässt als Letzter den Bus.  
Sie holen ihr Gepäck und dann geht es zu den Tribünen neben dem Feld, wo sie in ihre Hütten eingeteilt werden.  
William landet mit drei Unbekannten in einer Hütte und beachtet seine Mitbewohner nicht genau als sie zusammen zu der Hütte gehen.  
Hüttennummer 14.  
Zu sagen, dass William alles an Louis erinnert, ist untertrieben. Er bricht nämlich fast in Tränen aus, als er die Hütte betritt und feststellt, dass da keine Hand ist, die seine hält. Dass da kein kleiner Bruder ist, auf den man aufpassen kann, kein Liebhaber, mit dem man sich davon stehlen kann.  
William wischt sich die einzelne Träne weg und leider hat ihn ein Junge dabei beobachtet.  
Dieser runzelt die Stirn und sagt nicht allzu laut: „Jetzt schon Heimweh?“  
William zuckt zusammen, schaut den Riesen vor sich an und zwängt sich ein Lächeln ab. „Nein.“  
„Ich bin Harry“, nuschelt der Lockenkopf und hält dem Kleineren grinsend eine seiner Pranken hin.  
William nickt lachend und nimmt diese. „William.“  
„Freut mich mit dir Hüttenpartner zu sein“, erwidert Harry und will sich danach am liebsten auf die Stirn schlagen. Ihm fällt einfach nichts besseres ein.  
Dieses ganze Bi sein, ist neu für ihn und Jungs schaffen es immer wieder ihn mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
William und die anderen richten sich ein und bei Abendessen sitzen dann Harry und William sogar gegenüber.  
„Freust du dich auf’s Training?“, schmatzt Harry.  
Die anderen an dem Tisch lachen miteinander und interessieren sich nicht wirklich für den Trauerkloß und den Tollpatsch (Harry hat bewiesen, dass er tollpatschig ist, indem er schon sämtliche Sachen umgeschmissen hat).  
„Nein“, seufzt William. Er kann zwar lügen, aber er will nicht. Er will es einfach nicht. Wieso auch. Louis ist nicht hier. Keiner ist also da, den man beeindrucken könnte.  
„Wieso nicht? Bist du nicht hier, weil du gern Fußball spielst?“ Harry runzelt die Stirn.  
William schnaubt und stochert mit der Plastikgabel in seinem knochentrockenen Salat herum. „Eigentlich nicht. Also ich spiele gern Fußball, aber ich bin eher ungewollt hier…“  
„Ach und wieso?“  
William sieht sich um, sieht, dass keiner die beiden belauscht oder beobachtet und beugt sich herüber zu Harry. „Meine Mutter findet, dass ich zu sehr an meinem Zwillingsbruder klebe.“  
Harry schluckt. Es gibt zwei von der Sorte?  
Er hat nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten des Starrens gebraucht, um zu erkennen wie hübsch William ist.  
Er hat dieses Markante, dieses Freche und im gleichen Zug dieses Gefühlvolle. Man sieht, dass er kein Raufbold ist, man sieht aber auch, dass er kein Engel ist. Er ist sehr attraktiv mit seinen blauen Augen, seinen zarten Lippen, seinen wuscheligen Haaren, die traurig in sein Gesicht fallen.  
Und hat Harry schon seinen Arsch erwähnt? William hat auf jeden Fall einen sehr tollen Arsch.  
Ein Arsch, den man-  
„Harry? Bist du noch da?“ William runzelt die Stirn, schnippst mit seinen Fingern vor Harrys Augen herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen.  
„Ja, ja. Ich bin noch da.“ Harry schüttelt sich. „Ich musste gerade an was denken, aber ja, ich bin noch da.“  
„An was?“  
„Du hast einen Zwillingsbruder? Seht ihr… euch ähnlich?“ Harry überkreuzt die Beine.  
William schmollt. „Ich habe dir gerade schon gesagt, dass wir eineiig sind, Harold.“  
„Oh, mein Fehler. Aber kein Grund mich Harold zu nennen.“  
William kichert, bei Harrys ernsten Blick.  
„Steht ihr euch so nahe, dass deine Mutter dich zwangsweise in die Ferien schickt?“  
Die beiden Jungs fangen nun an, wirklich zu essen.  
„Ja, schon. Weißt du, Louis und ich stehen uns sehr sehr nahe. Wir wissen alles voneinander“, fängt William zu erzählen an.  
Harry sieht das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Er sieht, dass William seinen Bruder sehr lieben muss.

****

Es vergeht eine Woche, in der sich William und Harry zusammen tun. Meist trainieren sie allein. Laufen sich gemeinsam ein, dehnen sich zusammen und spielen zusammen.  
Die beiden sehen das aber nicht so ernst, landen schon einmal lachend und mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Fußballfeld, abgelegen von den anderen, werfen sich während des Trainings mit Süßigkeiten ab, so dass es keiner sieht.  
Klauen sich gegenseitig das Duschhandtuch.  
Dass was Freunde eben so tun.  
Im Hinterkopf hat William immer noch Louis.  
Aber ein bisschen Spaß kann man doch haben, oder?  
Auch ohne seinen Bruder.

****

Louis hat das Gefühl, dass der Sommer kein Ende nimmt und in jedem anderen Jahr wäre das okay, aber in jedem anderen Jahr wäre auch William hier an seiner Seite.  
Louis erinnert sich oft an die gemeinsamen Nächte zurück. Wie William ihn in seinen Armen hält oder das gemeinsame Duschen oder Baden. Er erinnert sich daran, wie William immer darauf achtete was Louis aß und was er anzog. Das auch alles geregelt war, dass es seinem kleinen Bruder gut ging.  
Doch in diesem Sommer bleibt Louis das vorenthalten und dass William nur drei Mal insgesamt bei ihm anruft, findet er noch unerträglicher.  
„Lou, sie sagen, dass wenn wir zu oft telefonieren, wir schneller Heimweh bekommen“, knirscht er immer wieder.  
Louis glaubt ihm das.  
Er glaubt William alles und vertraut ihm, doch Louis wird von Zeit zu Zeit trauriger, denn William klingt trotz der Abwesenheit seines Bruders glücklich.  
„Hab dich lieb, Lou.“ William wirft Louis durchs Telefon einen Kuss zu, doch Louis nickt nur und legt ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.  
William seufzt.  
„Wer war das?“, fragt Harry gähnend. Er liegt schon im Bett gegenüber von William.  
„Louis. Ich glaube er ist traurig. Nein, ich weiß, dass er das ist.“ Er seufzt wieder.  
„Das ist so eine Sache unter Zwillingen, oder? Ihr seid die Hälfte des anderen.“  
„Ja, Louis ist anders als ich.“  
„Wie ist er so?“ Harry merkt es kaum, doch unter der Decke rutscht seine Hand in seine Hose.  
Er stellt sich zwei Williams nebeneinander vor.  
„Er ist… jünger als ich?“  
„Ich meine vom Charakter und Aussehen her.“  
„Haha, witzig, Harry. Aussehen? Wir sind eineiig.“  
Harry beißt sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu stöhnen. Seine Hand fährt seinen Schaft auf und ab, streichelt die Spitze.  
„Louis ist etwas kleiner. Also ich meine unschuldiger. Er ist zarter und ruhiger. Er spielt kein Fußball, also nicht so viel wie ich, dass heißt, er hat nicht so viele Muskeln wie ich…“ Er lacht verzückt. „Er mag seinen Bauch nicht, aber ich finde es süß, dass er nicht so spindeldürr ist. Er hat… das süßeste Kichern auf diesem Planeten und wenn er… und wenn er…“ stöhnt, während ich ihn fingere.  
William stockt. Sagt die letzten Worte nicht.  
Harry darf nicht wissen, dass sie so etwas wie ein Paar sind. Er würde wahrscheinlich schreiend davon rennen.  
„Verstehe“, raunt Harry heiser. Seine Bewegungen unter der Decke sind schneller geworden.  
William legt sich ins Bett und schläft schon, als Harry dann in seine Boxershorts kommt.

****

Der Tag, an dem William und die anderen Teilnehmer das Camp verlassen, ist ausgerechnet der Tag von Louis’ finalem Konzert. So kommt es, dass keiner bei der Bushaltestelle wartet, um William abzuholen. So kommt es, dass William nach Hause rennt und weiter mit dem Fahrrad zur Musikschule fährt.  
Er rennt einfach in den Saal hinein und ist froh, als er seine Eltern am Rand sitzen sieht. Sie unterhalten sich, bis William seiner Mutter auf die Schulter tippt. Das Konzert hat noch nicht begonnen.  
„Will!“, sagen beide, stehen auf. Sie umarmen sich und rutschen auf, so dass William am Ende der Reihe sitzt. Er bekommt von Jay ein Programmheft in die Hand gedrückt und schaut nach, wann Louis dran kommt.  
Er ist der vorletzte.  
„Wie war es, Schatz?“  
William hat zwar drei Mal mit Louis telefoniert, aber nur einmal mit seinen Eltern. Er war immer noch sauer.  
„Gut, gut. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich machen soll, wenn ich nächstes Schuljahr nicht ins Team komme.“  
„Das wirst du sicher, William. Hast du Freunde gefunden?“  
„Ja, er heißt Harry.“  
„Nur einen?“ Jay runzelt die Stirn.  
Williams Lächeln verschwindet. „Ja, nur einen.“  
Mark und Jay nicken, sie halten sich ihre Hände und Mark drückt erleichtert Jays Hand, um sie aufzumuntern. Von wegen: Immerhin einen.  
„Wie geht es Louis?“  
„Gut. Er hat viel gelernt.“ Und viel geweint, aber das sagt Jay nicht.  
„Hat er mich sehr vermisst?“, knirscht William und zappelt im Sitz herum.  
„Es ging. Irgendwann war er einfach in seine Stücke vertieft…“  
William nickt, leicht enttäuscht, aber auch etwas froh, denn er hatte immerhin einen tollen Sommer.  
Schließlich ist Louis dran. Er spielt ein schönes französisches Klavierstück, dessen Namen William nicht aussprechen kann. Dann verbeugt er sich, während das Publikum quatscht und verschwindet hinter der Bühne.  
Er ist dünner geworden, fällt William auf. Und Louis strahlt nicht so wie sonst. Na ja, vielleicht war er einfach nur sehr aufgeregt. Hat sich zu viel Sorgen um alles gemacht, so ist Louis Tomlinson halt.  
Später kommt Louis William dann weinend entgegen gerannt, stürzt sich schluchzend in die Arme seines Zwillings und lässt ihn nicht mehr los. Er will am liebsten von William getragen werden, dieser könnte aber nie seinen Zwilling auch nur mehr als drei Meter tragen.  
Abends liegen sie in Louis’ Bett, starren sich an und spielen sich gegenseitig in den Haaren.  
William beugt sich vor, küsst Louis leicht auf den Mund. „Hey du.“  
„Hi“, murmelt Louis in Williams Mund.  
„B-Bist du jetzt m-mit diesem H-Harry zusammen?“, stottert Louis besorgt.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, runzelt William die Stirn.  
„Na, weil ihr jetzt, weil ihr doch den ganzen Sommer…“  
„Nein, Louis. Harry ist heiß, aber nichts gegen dich, glaub mir. Er ist nicht mein Typ.“ Eine kleine Notlüge ist nicht schlimm, oder?  
Louis nickt beruhigt.  
William streichelt Louis über den Rücken, seine Hand geht weiter nach unten, bis sie hinten in Louis’ Hose steckt. „Hast du dich gefingert, während ich weg war?“  
„Nicht oft. Zwei Mal oder so“, nuschelt Louis in Williams Schulter.  
„Hm, verstehe… Wollen wir es gleichzeitig machen? Ich konnte mich nur einmal unter der Dusche fingern. Ich hoffe, dass Harry es nicht gehört hat.“  
„Ihr hattet einzelne Duschen? Sagtest du nicht es waren Gemeinschaftsduschen?“  
„Waren es auch, aber einmal war ich da, als alle trainiert haben.“  
„Das war ein Risiko“, kichert Louis.  
William spreizt Louis’ Backen und reibt mit seinem Mittelfinger über Louis’ enges Loch.  
„Das war es. Baby, könntest du…?“  
Louis nickt, küsst Williams Nacken zart und bringt seine Hand zu Williams Loch. Ahmt die Bewegungen seines Bruders nach, reibt über das Loch und hört wie William aufstöhnt.  
„Kannst du mich ficken?“  
„William!“, tadelt Louis. Und dann schüchtern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann…“  
„Versuche es für mich, okay? Ich muss einfach mal…“  
„Ist okay, Will“, meint Louis, rollt sich auf ihn. Sie fingern sich beide, bis sie vollkommen hart sind und Vorsamen aus ihren Spitzen tropfen.  
Louis zieht sich und William aus und ist langsam, als er in seinen Bruder eindringt.  
Dieser liegt nur still da und lässt es geschehen.  
Der Stress fällt von ihm ab.  
Aber er denkt noch einmal, bevor er kommt, an Harry Styles.

****

Dann im September rollt der erste Schultag auf die Zwillinge zu. Louis und William gehen gemeinsam zur Schule, doch dann trifft William am Schultor auf Liam und Louis sucht verzweifelt Niall, den er während des Sommers nur einmal gesehen hat, weil Niall durch Thailand gereist ist. (Seine Eltern haben zu viel Geld, denkt Louis sich.)  
„Will? Ich gehe schon einmal rein und hole unsere Stundenpläne ab, ja?“, sagt Louis und drückt William einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Liam schaut etwas irritiert und William läuft rot an, doch Louis quittiert das alles nur mit einem Kichern.  
Er geht freudig die Gänge entlang, hofft darauf Niall zu treffen und steht schließlich vor dem Sekretariat.  
Er stellt sich hinter einem großen Lockenkopf an, den er von Kopf bis Fuß bewundert, blaue unschuldige Augen groß, als der Junge vor ihm mit tiefer Bassstimme zu sprechen beginnt.  
Louis fällt das Herz in den Bauch, als er auch noch lacht und seine stürmische Frisur richtet. Die Haare gehen ihm bis über die muskulösen Schultern.  
Louis schluckt.  
„Nächster“, sagt die Frau hinter dem Tresen und der Junge dreht sich so schwungvoll um, dass er Louis umschubst, und dieser, klein und zart wie er ist, mit einem niedlichen „Uff“ auf den Lippen, auf seinem Po landet.  
Louis ist zum heulen zu Mute. Wo ist Will?  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, ich- Will?“ Der Lockenkopf grinst ihn an.  
„Ich bin Louis“, sagt Louis im quietschenden Flüsterton.  
„Und ich bin Harry. Ich kenne deinen Bruder aus dem Camp.“ Er hält Louis eine Hand hin und hilft dem jüngeren Zwilling auf.  
Harry mustert Louis. Schmunzelnd und leicht erregt.  
Das ist also Williams andere Hälfte. Wirklich, Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch besser werden kann, aber Louis ist wunderschön und zierlich. Er scheint auseinander zu fallen, wenn man ihn nicht festhält.  
Harry beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
Ach, du bist also der berühmte Harry, der meinem Bruder den Kopf verdreht hat, was?  
Das würde William wahrscheinlich in so einer Situation sagen.  
Doch Louis ist nun einmal nicht William. „M-Mein Bruder h-hat viel über dich erzählt, Harry.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Harry schwört, er dreht durch. Louis ist so unfassbar niedlich. So ein kleines Püppchen mit glänzenden Augen.  
Harry weiß nicht, wie Louis innerlich mit sich kämpft. Er fühlt sich zu Harry so hingezogen und er kann William ehrlich gesagt nicht verstehen. Er hätte sich selbst links liegen gelassen, wenn er die Wahl zwischen sich selbst und Harry hätte.  
„Lou, wo-“ William stockt, bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und starrt auf Louis und Harry. „Harry!“, lacht er und umarmt seinen großen Freund.  
Louis schaut schüchtern nach unten.  
Harry ist nur perplex.  
William legt den Arm um Louis, streicht ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sagt: „Hast du unser Pläne geholt, Baby?“  
„Nein“, stottert Louis rot geworden.  
„Machst du das kurz? Danach können wir Harry durch die Schule führen.“  
Louis nickt brav und geht zum Tresen, um die Stundenpläne zu holen.  
Harrys Glied zuckt. Scheiße. Er muss als erstes wissen, wo das Badezimmer für die Jungs ist.


End file.
